A Secret Santa Surprise
by GSRLOVES
Summary: When the CSI's do a Secret Santa and Sara gets her husband, who's secretly her husband, what will happen? Will she drop a huge bomb on him?


**Christmas fanfic time! Yay! There's gonna be a 'sequel' so to say. really it just a follow up,  
Enjoy:**

It was a simple task, Secret Santa. Sara and Grissom were married secretly. They had their names in a hat and everyone had picked on the first of December and had 24 days to get their presents. It was the day before Christmas.

No one knew who got who.

But…

Catherine got Nick.

Nick got Sara.

Sara got Grissom.

Grissom got Catherine.

Warrick got Greg.

Greg got Brass.

Brass got to choose so he chose Sara, he was already gonna get her a gift.

_Wait, _Sara thought to her self, _I got my husband. What am I gonna do…_

"Sara," Grissom asked wrapping an arm around her.

"Sorry, deep in thought about the case I've been working on."  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, Gil I'm fine."  
"You look hot."  
"Gilbert."  
"No I mean like you look like you aren't feeling well."  
"I'm not."  
"Go home, I'll see you there."  
"Alright."

Sara headed home and felt a slight movement in her abdomen.

"I know sweetie. You want Daddy to find out about you and he will. Baby girl I promise."

She pulled into the drive way quickly and pulled the card and sonogram picture out from her hiding spot. Running into the house she almost fell but caught herself on the wall. The life inside of her squirmed knowing what had happened.

"Calm down Sam. I know you don't like when I almost fall."  
Sara slowed down as she closed the door and found a sharpie. On the bottom of the sonogram picture she wrote a message,

_It's a girl_

She signed the card too,

_Come find me, SG_

She slid the card with the picture into the envelope and licked it close. She wrote one last thing on the front.

_To Grissom,_

_Open when you're alone._

She hid the card in her purse and went into his office. He hadn't been in there for a while and so it was the perfect hiding spot for the real gift she had already gotten him. She grabbed it and found wrapping paper. She wrapped it quickly and hid it in plain sight before going and changing into one of her husbands baggy shirts and some sweat pants.

"Sara! I know you're home."  
"I'm changing. I'll be right out."  
Sara took a minute and lifted her shirt in front of the mirror. She had a small baby bump starting to show and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep this secret for much longer. She sighed and let the baggy shirt fall. Walking to see her husband, the baby started kicking again and she took a deep breath.

"Hey, there's my beautiful wife."  
He hugged her and she felt a wave of nausea hit.  
"Not so tight please. I'm still not feeling very well, and I think I'm gonna be sick."  
"Oh god, are you gonna be okay for tomorrow?"  
"I'll be fine, I just need some sleep."  
"Alright go to bed then, I want you alright tomorrow."  
"Fine, only if you open that."  
"Alright."  
Grissom sat on the couch and looked at Sara as he opened the present.  
"Sara, this is… amazing,"  
He lifted up a Chicago Cubs baseball that was autographed along with a new sweatshirt.

"Sara…"  
"Shh."  
Sara leaned down and kissed her husband.  
"I'll see you in the morning."  
Sara walked into the bedroom and fell asleep quickly. The next morning she awoke to a feeling of nausea. She shifted through all of her side drawer until she found the nausea pills. She popped two in and laid back.  
"You alright baby?"  
"I'm fine. Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas Sara. I got you something."  
Grissom pulled out a box from his back pocket and handed it to her. She removed the ribbon and opened it. She put her hand over her mouth as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love it."  
It was an "S" pendent.  
"Here, lemme put it on you."  
He took the box and hooked the necklace on Saras neck.  
"You look beautiful."  
"What time is it?"  
"uh, noon."  
"Oh god, the party starts in an hour and a half and I have so much to do!"  
Sara hopped out of bed, making her self dizzy, and walked quickly to the bathroom. She locked all the doors and showered. Blow drying her hair she looked at her stomach and got lost in her thoughts.  
"Sara!"  
She snapped back into reality and turned the hair drier off and throwing a baggy shirt on before opening the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I got lost in my train of thought."  
"Okay, get dressed so we can go."  
"Alright."  
Sara walked into the bed room and threw on her dress that was loose enough that her stomach didn't pop.

"Alright let's go."  
Sara grabbed her keys from her purse and they were out the door. When they arrived at the party, Sara was overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol and food.

"Sara, are you okay," Grissom asked worried about his wife.  
"I'm fine Gil, really."  
"Wine Sara," Catherine asked.  
"No thanks Cath, I'm not in the mood for any alcohol. I gotta drive my self home."  
_And that mean's he'll drink a little bit and get enough in his system I'll need to say no a couple times, _she thought smiling at Catherine.  
"How bout you Griss?"  
"What the hell. Its Christmas."  
He took the wine and sipped it.  
"Are you sure you don't want some Sara?"  
"I'm sure Catherine."  
Catherine shrugged and took the presents from Sara and Grissom for secret Santa.  
She threw them on the pile and went to gather all the CSI's. When everyone was in the large break room Catherine handed out the presents. When she finally came to Grissom's she looked at him flirtily.  
"Oo, seems like someone has something for you."  
Grissom smiled and looked around the room to see if anyone was smiling.  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."  
He took his card and went into the bathroom, he locked the door and ripped the card open. The picture fell out and he saw its back but read the message at the bottom first.

_Come find me, SG._

_'SG' could only stand for Sara Grissom_, he thought to him self.

He picked the picture up and looked at it. His eyes were drawn to the writing on the bottom.

"It's a girl. I, I'm gonna be a dad?"

Back in the break room, Sara was starting to get worried about Grissom.  
"I'm gonna go see if Griss is alright."  
She stood, walked out of the room and quickly went to the bathroom.

"Griss?"  
"Sara?"  
"Its me."  
He unlocked the door and pulled her in.  
"How far along are you?"  
"A good four or five months."  
"I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Yeah," Sara said smiling and laughing, "you're gonna be a daddy and I'm gonna be a mommy,

Grissom cupped Sara's face and kissed her lightly. He kneeled down and felt her stomach, there was a slight movement and Grissom smiled and kissed her stomach.  
"Merry Christmas," Sara said smiling.

**Cute? Leave me a review maybe!**


End file.
